Her Last Song
by ElTangoDeRoxanne93
Summary: A short chapter about Iggy's true love.


Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I haven't had time…trust me. I started writing a fan fic for Maximum Ride a long time ago and I never got very far in it, but all of my friends loved it. It is about Iggy's love, Lexi. If you have read the Iggy/Summer fan fic by JaMeSgRiFfThS101 it was a while after that, but I gave up on it. All of my friends fell in love with Lexi and threatened me when I said I wanted to kill her. I'm still deciding on whether or not I want to keep on writing her story, but I was bored and was listening to the song "Come What May" from one of my all time favorite movies Moulin Rouge and I had to write this. I'm not sure if I want to add this to her story, but I had to write it. Lexi has a power like Max with her fast flying, and Angel with controlling minds and breathing underwater etc. Lexi's power is whenever she sings she kind of hypnotizes people into doing whatever the lyrics say or make them feel the way the song is. Like if it were a happy song she would sing it and all the people that would hear her would suddenly feel happy. So she sung Come What May to Iggy so they call it their song. She also has a thing with stars. She always loved them. So here it is, and if you guys want me to, tell me you want to read her story and I get started on it again.

"Lexi! Lexi please answer me!" I cried out hoping for an answer.

"Iggy…" I heard a weak voice whisper.

I ran over to the voice and fell to my knees. I felt around the ground trying to find her until I felt her hair.

"Lexi…come on. You need to get up." I whispered, my voice shaking as much as my hands were as I elevated her head. I could feel her eyes looking up at me.

"I can't Iggy…its over." She wheezed. It was so hard for her to talk.

"Don't say that. You've made it through so much before…why stop now?"

"I'm so tired…I just want some rest…" She coughed. Her voice was fading in and out.

"No! No, come on Lexi stay with me. Stay with me." I begged holding her closely to me.

It was getting harder for her to breath. She kept on gasping for air. I lightly traced her face…feeling her soft familiar skin. I got down to her lips, wishing it wasn't what I thought it was. Blood stained her lips.

"No…" I whispered. "I thought you were better…you didn't tell me!" My voice cracked.

"Shhh…Iggy…there was nothing I could do…nothing you could do. This is how it's supposed to…" She gasped and started coughing.

I waited for her to finish. When she caught her breath she started again.

"This is how it's supposed to end."

I felt tears in my eyes.

"Lexi come on. You've gone through this before. All you need is some rest and you'll be fine."

I knew that wasn't true. Even if she made it through this before, it was different this time. She sounded so tired, and she seemed so much more fragile.

"We're going to make it through this." I whispered putting my head against hers.

Her soft blonde hair rested against my cheek. She felt so much colder.

"Iggy, remember what you promised me?" She whispered.

I gulped trying to hold my tears back.

"No." I lied. I refused to remember it.

"You promised me…that if this happened to me again…and if I didn't wake up…you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself. You would move on." She reminded.

A huge lump appeared in my throat.

"Lexi…please don't do this to me." I whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye. Maybe I'll get to be part of the stars." She said.

Tears started running down my face.

"Please fight it." I choked.

"Iggy…"

"Fight it!" I yelled. My tears were out of control now.

She began to hum. At first I couldn't tell what was, until it got to the chorus. It was the song she sang to me…it was our song.

"There's no mountain to high…" I whispered.

I could almost feel her smile.

"No river to wide." She sang quietly with her beautiful voice, but she wasn't strong enough for it to hypnotize me into feeling comfort.

"Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side." I continued.

"Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide…" She sang but gasped for air.

I grabbed the hand that was on my face as she coughed.

"But I love you…until the end of time." I whispered.

"Come what may..." Her sweet voice sang.

"Come what may…" I realized what lines were coming next, and I stopped.

"Promise me." She whispered.

"No. There's no point. You're going to get better." I knew I sounded like a four year old by now.

"Keep the promise." She was breathing harder.

"You're going to get better." I said quietly, shaking my head.

Her fingers traced my face. She wiped the tears.

"Please Iggy. Please do this for me." Her hand was shaking.

I closed my eyes. Remembering all we have done together…how stubborn she was when we first met…how she thought I was joking when I said I loved her. When she told me she loved me too…

I could feel my heart aching with the familiar pain I have had once before. I thought I wouldn't feel this again. I thought she would be with me always. She had to be.

"Please, please don't go. I need you." I was now beginning to shake as badly as she was.

"This is how things are…you have the flock and they need you." She tried to convince me.

"They don't need me."

"Yes they do Iggy. They need you just as much as they need each other. They're your family. They love you…" She coughed harder this time. "Promise me."

We sat there for a second and I knew that she would not give up. I took a deep breath trying not to make my voice crack.

"I promise." I took her hand and kissed it. "I promise."

"Come what may…I will love you…" She sang her last long and beautiful note before gasping for air.

"Until my…" She took a few breaths.

"Don't say it." I whispered.

"Dying…"

"No! Please!" I cried.

"Day…" her voice became faint. "I love you."

"I love you too." I pulled her closer to me.

Her hand went limp.

"Lexi…?" I whispered.

No answer.

"Lexi!"

Still nothing.

I sat there, shaking with anger and pain. I couldn't help but let out a scream.

I began to sob. I didn't care f it was weak. I didn't care if anyone saw. I lost her. I lost Lexi…the girl I loved…loved. I had to use that word in past tense.

I cringed.

I never realized how amazing it was to hear her voice, to hear her laugh.

My heart stopped.

I was never going to hear that again. I was never going to hear her sing ever again. She wouldn't be able to help us sleep by singing her lullaby, she couldn't help us feel calm or safe…we would never hear her again. She would never sing our song…

I knew it was night by now. I looked up, still unable to see, but I imagined the stars.

_"Why do I love the stars?" She repeated my question._

_"Yeah, why are they so important to you?"_

_"I love the stars because…I guess I could relate to them."_

_I snickered, "How could you relate to the stars?"_

_"How do I explain this…those little specks of lights are against all the darkness, but can still shine and make enough light__ to show the way of those who are lost__, sort of like we are against the world."_

That was the night I fell in love with her. She saw so much in the smallest things. She tried to make everything seem strong, but beautiful. Like her. I imagined the stars in my head, just as she described them to me once before, but this time I imagined one that shone brighter than the rest, one that was the most beautiful. Lexi's star.


End file.
